Path Of The Forgotten
by Destiny's Quill
Summary: Before the existance of the GOTT, Eclair, Lumiere, and Eclipse were merely hired guns, always searching for a new job. But when they get involved with a goverment agency known as TATC, they find themselves in over their heads.
1. Prologue

**Path Of The Forgotten: Prologue**

"Is this it?"

"Of course it is. Don't be so impatient, it's not very lady-like."

"I'm not impatient; I just can't stand waiting around for something to happen."

"Éclair that _is_ being impatient…"

"Whatever Lumiere…"

She looked over to Éclair as she sat sulking on the nearby couch. It wasn't an uncommon site; Éclair often moped around while they were forced to wait. Usually, she found something to amuse herself, but in this current situation, that was near impossible.

"Lumiere, are you sure that nothing has come in, no reports or anything?"

"Yes Éclair," she said with a smile, her gentle voice drifting across the room. "I'm sure that Eclipse has not yet given us the 'go' signal. Don't worry, it will come, she hasn't let us down yet."

"That's true," Éclair added with a sigh adding several words under her breath. "Though she _could_ be quicker about it."

She couldn't help but suppress a chuckle. For some reason Éclair never ceased to amuse her. Ever since the first time they met, Éclair had always been impatient and abrasive, perfectly un-lady like traits. Yet, she still retained a certain air about her, one of regal mystery. Conforming to her nature, Éclair would constantly complain about the timing of their third companion, Eclipse. She was more cautious, preferring not to rush into a situation she did not have some degree of control over. Such was the nature of constant arguments between Éclair and Eclipse, not that they didn't get along, it was just they didn't often agree…

_"Come in. Éclair, Lumiere, do you copy?"_

"We read you loud and clear Eclipse," she spoke into the small transmitter she held in her hand. Éclair grumbled some non-coherent gibberish behind her about "lazy" and "slow" Eclipse, but she paid it no mind.

_"I have successfully infiltrated the compound. The outside security is taken care of; I will however require some assistance for the remaining guards, and of course the target. Over."_

"Understood, we will be there as soon as we can. Stay put. Over."

_"Roger that. The North Entrance is the safest for entry. Oh, and Éclair, try to make too much noise…Over and out."_

The tiny transmitter buzzed as Eclipse cancelled her signal. She carefully pocketed the small device while looking over to a fairly agitated Éclair. Her eyes were narrowed and she thought she could see her temples twitching in anger.

"Oh, come now, you know she was just kidding."

"Oh _really_? Is that a fact?"

"Well," she replied in a clipped tone. "it isn't like you don't make fun of her for being slow…"

"Well her powers are supposed to make her faster!"

"See what I mean? Just forget about it Éclair, we have work to do anyway."

Éclair let out a dissatisfied sigh. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked toward the door, sliding her 45 into her utility belt. As she passed out of the sight, she called to her, and she elegantly raised herself from her seat and paced toward the doorway. They would have to be very cautious on this assignment and play their cards very carefully if they were going to survive.

When she reached the docking bay, Éclair had already seated herself in the pilot chair of the nearest combat ship. She was busily working the controls to start the engines of the small vessel when she entered the shotgun chair. This machine was old and unfit for their mission, but for the sake of discretion, _this_ was their ship.

_It's okay_, she said silently to the tiny ship. _I won't let you fall apart, just hang on and stay strong. _

"Are you ready Lumiere?"

"Yes, of course."

**Destiny's Quill**- Alright, so this is my second story, and my first Kiddy Grade one. This is only the prologue, so don't start thinking I left out anything fantastic. If you have read my other story you will know it doesn't actually pick up until the first chapter. I really hope to get the first chapter up soon. Please R&R, thanks.

_Disclaimer- I don't own Kiddy Grade and chances are my friend would but it first…_


	2. Chapter 1: Sunset

**Path Of The Forgotten Chapter 1: Sunset**

"Corescelian sunsets really **are** the most beautiful."

Sinking somberly towards the vast horizon, the blazing ball of fire coated the plains with rays the most vibrant shades of red and gold. The dew coated blades of grass sparkled in the brilliant light, each tiny gem making the ground glow. All the while the silver streaked sky grew steadily darker with each blissful moment. She sighed; it really was a pity that _this_ was the place it would happen.

She leaned lethargically against the doorway into the Corescelian military compound. Several guards lay scattered at her feet, bullet wounds in each of their heads. Their armbands indicated that they were part of the elite guard that was only present when the Prime Minister of Corescelia was inside. In a strange way, she was happy that the Prime Minister was their target, yet she was surprised that such a man would be the target of the TATC (Terrorist And Terrorism Control).

TATC was, on the surface, a peaceful organization dedicated to following leads on global and intergalactic threats. Usually, they sent diplomats and or special agents to handle the situation. In special cases however, secret operatives were sent to keep the situation under control and out of the lime light. It was a ridiculous idea, the secret operatives did the jobs that TACT was actually created for, major threats could not simply be stopped by a smooth talking, sharply dressed diplomat. In effect, secret operatives were hired guns, trained professionals who TATC couldn't afford to have on the public payroll or to train themselves, it would simply be bad for business. As such, she, Éclair, Lumiere found a source of income, taking care of the dirty work TATC's people weren't trained for. Lately, their services seemed to be called upon much more often.

_"Eclipse, Eclipse can you read us?"_

She pulled the tiny com-link from her belt pouch. It throbbed with each word Lumiere's tiny voice uttered. She flipped the speaker on.

"Yes Lumiere, I can read you."

_"We need you to clear us for landing; we need to be as discrete as possible for as long as possible."_

She looked through the doorway behind her to the landing control room. Except for three bodies sitting upright in their chairs, the room was completely empty. She smiled inwardly, her precision this time was flawless.

"It's under control Lumiere," she spoke calmly into the microphone as she walked toward the control panel for landing clearance. After pressing several buttons, the clearance codes appeared on the large screen as well as the radar for airspace above the base. "Just use the code, SunsetAlpha440."

_"And how do you know that will work, you told us you were outside! How would you know the codes?"_

She pushed the com-link away from her face as Éclair's loud voice screeched over the airwaves. When the voice stopped she pulled the link closer and whispered agitated into it: "Well, I said I was outside, I never said _where_. I said **_you_** should use the North Entrance. I am at the Western Entrance in the Landing Control Room. And for your information, that is a cargo ship code but if you would like another one, I'm sure I can get it for you. I have a whole list right here."

There was radio silence for about a minute until Lumiere's calm voice took over the link again.

_"Thank you Eclipse, we'll use that one. But Éclair wants to know why we have to use a code if you are operating the room."_

"Well, the clearances are tapped, so it has to look legitimate. Just play along like you normally would for landing clearance. Once you land in the North Landing Bay, go to the Prime Minister's bunk in the center of the compound, four floors under. Just follow the large groups of guards. I'll be there as soon as I can."

_"Roger that, over and out."_

The link's signal disappeared just as their vessel appeared on radar. She walked toward the switchboard and flipped on the large com-link. Waiting the protocol one minute she then initiated contact with the small craft.

"Airship, this is Military Landing Control. Identify yourself and your purpose for entering restricted airspace."

_"Military Landing Control,"_ the familiar voice came angrily over the link. _"We are airship number 4938 of Corescelian Cargo. We have to deliver supplies."_

"Please verify your landing code."

"SunsetAlpha440."

She paused as if to search for the code on the screen. After about 15 seconds she began to speak to the airship again.

"Corescelian Cargo ship number 4938, you are clear for landing, please proceed to the North Landing Bay for further instructions. Over and out."

She switched off the com-link and picked up the small phone lying next to switchboard. Hastily grabbing the nearby female guard's ID card, she dialed the North Landing Bay to notify them of the arrival of the cargo ship.

"North Landing Bay? Yes, this is Sergeant Carila Viscilian of Landing Control. I have just cleared a cargo airship for landing, please send as many men as you can to help unload. Over and out."

Now there was only one thing left for her to do. As she walked through the door to the main compound, she thought she heard gunshots in the distance.

"Why? Why out of all the places did she send us to the spot with the _most_ guards?"

"We are supposed to draw as much attention as we can. Remember she still has one or two more things to take care of."

"Yeah, right. She is probably just sitting comfortably making us do all the work."

"Just keep running Éclair, I think they are catching up again."

She turned behind her to see the shadows of several men rounding the corner behind them. There was no way she wanted to fight another platoon of these stooges; it just wasn't worth her time. They were so weak; a child could have broken through their lines. Picking up her pace she headed down the nearest flight of stairs.

"Éclair, what are you doing?"

"Stairs is the fastest way to lose these idiots. Besides, we can always go straight down."

With that she hopped the railing and flew straight down the four flights of stairs toward the lowest bunker. Reaching the bottom, she continued running toward the center of the compound, with Lumiere right behind her.

"The computer says he is in his room and hasn't left since the attack. The security should be tight though, we should be careful."

"You don't need to worry about that anymore," came the voice from behind as they reached the center bunker. "The Prime Minister has already been taken care of."

**Destiny's Quill**- This is of course the first chapter. Some more is explained, and unfortunately, for the sake of length, there is a mini-cliffhanger, but you might be able to figure it out on your own. I want to get the second chapter up ASAP so keep on the look out. Thank you for reviewing, and please keep it coming.

_Disclaimer- If I really did own Kiddy Grade, I definitely would have made the series longer. _


	3. Chapter 2: Words From The Top

**Path Of The Forgotten Chapter 2: Words From The Top**

"What th-", Éclair's voice shouted as she spun to face her.

"I told you," she repeated calmly. "I have it under control."

Lumiere walked casually toward her from behind the fuming Éclair. Her small stature by no means diminished her presence. Her violet eyes gleamed with approval.

"That was very creative Eclipse," so spoke softly to her. "I had no idea that you could move so quickly and efficiently. It was very impressive."

"Impressive? Impressive? Who are we kidding? She could have at least told us we were decoys? I can't believe you are congratulating her!"

"Calm down Éclair. It wasn't like I planned this. It was a spur of the moment idea since you seemed to be having so much trouble with the guards."

Éclair turned away scowling, diverting her eyes to the Prime Minister's quarters. There was no expression on her face as her cold gold eyes viewed the corpse. She wondered if seeing the dead ever had an effect on Éclair anymore, it seemed like so long ago that she felt anything toward anyone. Even toward her best friend, Lumiere, she was always distant, so she wondered if she would ever even regard her as a partner. She had to admit, this constant bickering was grating on her nerves.

"Really Éclair," Lumiere soothed. "Even you have to admit that this operation did flow smoothly even if we weren't included the entirety of its execution."

Éclair's head turned toward Lumiere, her eyes regarding her carefully. Almost reluctantly, she silently agreed to accept what had happened. She was thankful that Lumiere was there to calm Éclair down, otherwise, well; she really didn't want to think about it.

"Well, ladies," she spoke softly. "I highly suggest that we depart. If we are caught here, or worse, identified, we could risk the entire TACT organization. Shall we?"

"Fine," Éclair agreed, in a slightly nicer tone. "But how? It isn't like we have a whole lot of options."

"Actually," Lumiere's chipper voice piped. "We do. Up that stairwell, the computer system was quite helpful and provided us with several clear escape paths."

"Well good, I can't stand this place anymore."

The small aircraft hummed as its engine came to life. Lumiere sat quietly in the front seat, humming to herself. Éclair toggled several switches and the small craft lifted off the ground, and sped out of the dock. They were lucky to be leaving so quickly, if they had waited any longer, security would have locked down on any departing aircraft for possible suspects.

As with most space travel, it took more than enough time. She leaned her blonde head against the wall deciding it was a good opportunity to catch some sleep. Unfortunately, she could still hear the bickering in the front seat.

"I **_told_** you this wasn't a good idea!"

"We didn't have a choice Éclair, this mission was assigned to us."

"But I don't like the looks of that last transmission from the port, it sounded like they suspected us. 'Leaving so soon? We've never seen anyone unload cargo **_that_** quickly.' That doesn't exactly sound trusting."

"No one trusts **anyone** anymore; it's a fact of life. I wouldn't worry."

"If TACT figures out that they discovered us…"

"Eclipse can handle it."

"Oh? Like she handled the mission?"

"She handled it very well, she wasn't seen at all, and she cannot be blamed. We very well could have missed one person, and now they know who we are. It's very possible."

"I **know** I killed **everyone** in that hell-hole."

"You can never be sure…"

The loud beeping of the com-link sounded over their voices. She sprang up, fully awake and grabbed the com-link. It buzzed to life in her hand, a harsh, familiar voice blasting through the air-waves.

_"White Sable, come in White Sable. This is Crimson Hawk."_

"This is White Sable. We read you Crimson Hawk."

_"Eclipse?"_

"Yes sir."

_"Good work today. I received word of the success just now. I wish to congratulate all three of you on an outstanding performance." _

"Thank you sir. We are always glad when our work is appreciated."

_"Now, there is one small problem."_

"What would that be sir?"

_"Well, we both know that missions don't always go as planned."_

There was a long silence as Éclair and Lumiere exchanged worried glances with her. She shook her head not knowing what to say.

_"And with that being said, there are some missions that go perfectly. Like yours for example."_

Lumiere let out a sigh, Éclair's head turned back to steering.

_"And since your was absolutely flawless, some one has requested your services. Personally..."_

"Do you mean to say- if I understand you correctly sir- that someone has requested us to be their own personal assassins?"

_"Well, not exactly. You see, this person I speak of is a high ranking member of TACT. They feel that your services would be much better used on more **important **assignments."_

"I…I don't quite understand, we don't work for TACT…."

_"But you do now, once you're in, you're in so to speak. It would be wisest to accept this person's gracious invitation. Crimson Hawk over and out."_

She stared down at the small com-link it the signal faded. Lumiere rose gracefully and seated herself next to her. Éclair showed no expression on her angry face.

"I guess," Lumiere whispered. "We'll just have to go see what this person wants. It is only polite after all."

"Yes," she mumbled, uneasiness rising in her chest. "I suppose we will."

**Destiny's Quill**- I apologize for the long time this update took. Thank you for all the reviews, but could you please be a little clearer, some of them are hard to understand. Your suggestions are appreciated, but they only help me if I can understand them.

_Disclaimer- I do not own Kiddy Grade, but I do wish I owned some of their outfits…._


End file.
